


Untitled (Drabble IX)

by merle_p



Series: I get around (aka Pimping out Kurt Hummel: 9 drabbles) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Glee</i> belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled (Drabble IX)

**Author's Note:**

> _Glee_ belongs to FOX. Kurt belongs to himself.

"Come on, let's dance," Kurt says, tugging on the armrest of Artie's wheelchair. Artie activates the handbrakes before it can move.

He shakes his head. "No, people are going to stare."

"That never bothered you before," Kurt argues.

Artie looks away. "We are not in Lima anymore."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaims. "So who cares?" He smiles that extra-sweet, carefree smile, and Artie knows he's already lost.

On the dancefloor, a girl tells them: "You guys are cute together." Her boyfriend gives a dorky wave. Kurt beams.

If this is what college is like? Artie thinks he can live with that.


End file.
